


Dilivery to a Mind-Reader

by QueenWeeya



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bits of swearing, Creepy moments, Doens't know HOW to write smut stuff, F/F, F/M, Going to get a bit smut, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Office Work, Reader is a woman, Reader is bisexual, Still learning how to use tags, doesn't know how eletroninc companies work, so take it with a gain of salt, still working on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWeeya/pseuds/QueenWeeya
Summary: Reader is a mail deliver to a phone company. Just going on her daily life while maintaining her YouTube channel, but hey, it will be all right.Until a new boss takes over.
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Ainley)/Reader, The Master/Reader, The Master/Reader/Missy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yeah, I know I have some other works I need to get done, but this has been on my mind and I just want to get it out. 
> 
> Think of it as a practice run for Future Enemy. Cause I am still crappy about writing inserts stories. (But it's still fun, I won't lie.)

Flip. Check. Place. Flip. Check. Place. Flip. Check. Plac-

“SOMEBODY TURN DOWN THAT GODDAMN MUSIC OR THERE WILL BE NO MORE MUSIC WHILE WORKING!”

Alex quickly lowered the volume and muttered sorry as he continued working on the next pile of letters with shaking hands. You let out a sigh as you stood up and went to talk to Emma. “Hey, easy on the new guy. He probably needed something to calm down the first day at w-”

“No! You know I HATE rap music. It’s just full of gross description of sex, talks about violence and taking down ‘the man’! It’s nothing but trash to stab your eardrums with.” Huffed the blond hair woman as she went off to get more deliveries. You rolled your eyes as you walked back to your station. Alex looked over at you with his brown eyes. “Don’t worry, Emma is just a bitch to everyone. For the record: I thought the beat of the song was pretty neat. Really helped speed things along. Just use headphones next time.”

His whole body slumped down as he smiled at you. “Thanks man.” “No problem.” You turned and went back to sort the mail at your desk. In just under 24 minutes, you get everything done and go up to deliver them addressed to the office.

People got excited when you said you were working in a huge electronic company, Ecco, and you learned to play along with their questions about new releases before telling the truth that you just sort and deliver mail.

It wasn’t really much, but it paid well and the insurance was good enough to stay for 3 years. Living in a big city wasn’t really easy (or cheap) but you did have a good roommate to help sort out the rent.

Stepping into the elevator with the cart full of letters, notes and boxes, you pressed the button of the floor and took out your phone. You watched a new lets play while mindlessly hummed along with the elevator music. ‘Hmm, they finally got some good 80’s music playing.’ You thought, looking at the number of floors passing by. You just got halfway in the middle of the video when your floor chimed up.

You smiled as you pushed the cart out and looked around you. It almost looked like a cubical office, but with more computer and electronic gadgets. People were bustling about with papers of numbers and new ideas for an upgrade of their phone. What was also a really nice perk to this job was that you'll get the latest model of the phone for half the price.

“What’s up, party people?” You called out as you started your rounds. Some replied with the same enthusiasm while some were too busy with their work on their headphones. Since you’ve been there for a while now, you were able to deliver their letters fast without having to look at them much. But you liked this floor and almost considered a few of them your friends, so you took your time going about. Going up, you stopped by Jessica. “Howdy partner? How are you liking your necklace?”

“It was a hit! The guys at the party wouldn’t stop looking at it and asked me where I got it. So you better start getting ready for some new customers.” Said the dark-redhead woman. She was the one you call your friend. A BFF quality. She looked like she could’ve been a model if she wanted to. “I noticed that last night actually. The views on my newest video spiked up a lot.”

That was your real passion: jewelry making. You studied under a few people who sell gems and accessories and learned a few new tricks with books and videos to start your own YouTube channel. It started out slow, which you expected, but recently it has new subscribers.

“Oh yeah, how many followers do you have so far?” She asked as she placed down her tablet. “Around 89,000 last time I checked.” “Holy shit (Y/n)! That is great! Soon you won't have to work here anymore!” She jumped up. You blushed and smiled. Lifting up a letter and handing over to a passing worker with a hey, you said “I have thought about that. I don’t know if I can support myself for that yet. But the pay is getting closer to what I make a month.”

“Don’t worry, sooner or later, you’ll get hit that mark. Until then, I’ll still be ordering from you. Well, I will still be ordering from you no matter what.” “Thank you so much.” You both hugged before returning to your work. “See ya at Teds tonight then?” She called out. “You know it!”

You continue your deliveries, chatting up with other people and sharing a few laughs. Then you got wind of some news. “Did you hear, the company is getting a new boss.” You looked at Greg, a skinny guy who looked like a modern version of Steve Urkule. Minis the annoying voice. And the high waisted pants line. “Really? What happened to Mr. Lennons? Did he just retire?” He shrugged, straightened up his glasses. “Apparently so. Anyways, the new boss is coming here to work for now on. Something about wanting to watch the production goes well.”

And with that, you’ve moved on. A week went by, the day of his arrival getting closer and many of the office electricians were getting a bit nervous. “I’ve been trying to look more into Mr.McMaster. He went to Havard at age 18, graduated with high honors, made a huge investment and then went off to Japan to work on some new computer.” Said Jessica as she dug into her salad.

Both of you were taking your lunch in the break room. Having already finished yours, you doodle for the next ring idea you’ve been bouncing around. “Wow, and I thought Asin parents were strict about raising their prodigy.” She shook her head, swaying her dark, red hair back and forth. “He’s British. Which, yeah, same deal. But no, that’s not why I brought that up.” You sat up, curious. A few staggering workers came in and got out their food. “Hey, you girls talking about the new boss?” Said one man, Kirk. “Yes. I really don’t trust him.” She said. Both you and the group looked a bit shocked. “Why?” You asked, closing your sketchbook. “I’ve tried to see if there was any other information about him, but his online profile didn’t give me anything.”

“Well, maybe he just started it up to meet new people.” said Stacy timidly as she sat next to you. “I’ve checked if he did have friends. None, just one woman. Look,” She waved her hand in the air to stop any further questions. “I know I’m being unfair, but seriously: he looks too good to be a real thing. No arrests, no embarrassing stories, no background, nothing about his own family.

“I’ve done my share of dating creepy dudes who at LEAST put up an effort to make a good bio that had way more information about their ‘lives’. And no, before you talk Kirk: I know he is trying to make himself look good, but come on. Don’t tell me that none of you had seen a new guy who didn’t come with a their own Facebook that DIDN’T have that one stupid pic that you regret? Or some old quote they make like something stupid or mind-bogoling?” One or two coworkers started to debate with her while the rest ate in silence. You continue to draw the design and pay no mind to them.

Monday

“Alright people, listen up!” Called out the head of the mail job. Devin had been working at Ecco for nearly 25 years as their Manager of deliveries and had never done them wrong. You really counted yourself lucky to have such a cool, laid back boss who always listens to his employees and puts them first. “Mr.McMasters is here as of tomorrow, so I want ya’ll to be on your best behavior if you run into him before then. I’m looking at you Chris.” He eyeball at the man in question, who just snarks back at him.

After that meeting disbanded, you were pulled aside to talk. “Hey (Y/n), just wanted to let you know that Steve left his office to work at the other Ecco in Seattle. So the new boss will be in his old one. Which means he is now on your delivery list.” “Oh shit, alright!” Steve was the head manager of this building. Great dude, although a bit slow when it comes to films.

You were trusted enough to bring him any important documents that couldn't be sent online or deliver packages that had a new electronic device to see if the team here approved of it. You then knew why he talked to you. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle his mail with extra security.” Davin smiled and patted you on the shoulder.

Glancing at the clock, which showed 8:15, you went to sort out the mail for the day. But just your luck, Emma was standing too close to your chair. ‘Oh God fucking damn it…’ You mentally scream as you plaster a smile. “Hey Emma, what’s up?” She crossed her arms and gave you a look that you and others know too well. “So I’ve heard you are going to meet with Mr.McMaster tomorrow.” “Yeah, what about it?” She shrugged, but remained stiff. “Oh nothing. Just wondering if you can handle the importance of his mail.” She said in a voice that was high pitched with fake concern.

You puffed up to retort back at her, almost about to yell before reminding yourself of a Mr.Rogers quote. Taking a deep breath, you kept the smile on and said in a sweetly, sick voice and talked slowly as if one were talking to a two year old. “Why yes I can. I’ve been in charge of many important tasks that require more than just delivering, becaus I proved 3 years ago that I am trusted. If Devin thinks that I’m good enough to do it, then I know I am.” She open her mouth-

“EMMA! WHY ARE THERE PACKING BOXES STILL LEFT IN THE MAILROOM?!”

The white/blond woman ran in panic as Devins voice boomed out. You snicker as you got to work, while Alex smiled with you.

Tuesday

You straighten your hair and apply lip gloss before heading out of the bathroom. Looking at your outfit, you frit over a wrinkle on your cream-green cardigan and smooth on your good pair of pants. You wanted to make a good first impression to the new figure of the company in hopes that the work relationship will run smoothly. Taking your trolly and hopping into an elevator, you practice your greeting over and over in your head.

Ding.

You looked up and smiled at Jessica. “Hey girl-OH! You're wearing your lucky bug!” She cheered. The smile faltered. “Yeah. Wait, is it too weird? Should I take it off?” You reached up to do so. It was a beautiful necklace inspired from Egyptian scarab completed with Isis wings. Not too big to be tacky or too small to be hidden. Egypt was the sole reason why you went into jewelry making. This one was your favorite and you took great pride when you made it.

You saved a lot when you purchased a Lapis Lazuli for its gem and cut it carefully to shape it. It also had some gold freckles in it, which completed its golden metal that wrapped around it and its wings. It also helped you make tons of views on your channel.

“No no!” she reached out to stop you. “It looks great!” You sighed, calming down a bit. “Have you met Mr.McMaster yet?” You asked, shuffling the envelopes to hand her one address to her. “No, not yet. I’m not really excited too anyways.” You shrugged. “Well, hopefully he’s nice.” “Hopefully he isn’t a serial killer.” She crossed her arms in a huff. “Hopefully he isn’t a flat earther.” She snorted in laughter just as your floor dinged.

You both went your separate ways. “See ya at the bar.” You called out. Going through the usual routine very quickly, you went to the office where the new boss is. It was just two floors up, giving you time to bring up a box with his name labeled on top of it on the trolly.

You walk through the elevator door to a quieter environment. This one was the developers floor. Where they programmed on their computers, running data to make sure the next project would go smoothly. It was also colder on this floor, making you pull at your good, green cardigan sleeves more as you continued on. Instead of cubicles, there were rooms that separated from other offices. Greg worked here, though he would take the time to go down and talk to the other workers to see if there was anything to fix.

“Hi Greg. How are you doing?” You asked peering into his room. He looked up and smiled. “I’m doing fine! Though the new phone isn’t really hitting off right now.” Frowning, you asked why, to which he answered. You talked for 3 minutes about the phone then about your second job/hobby. Then you were on your way.

Mr.McMaster was located at the end of a hallway where a new secretary sat behind a thick desk. Her red hair was pinned up into a bun, nearly no make-up on her stiern face, and a suit that was pressed into perfection. Your head tilted to the side in a questioning pose. ‘She must be new here too.’ You thought as you walked up to her. “Hi, I’m (Y/n). One of the mail workers here. I was sent here to deliver this to him.” You pointed to the box on the trolley.

She raised her brown eyes to the object and looked at you. You smiled in friendliness. She didn’t say anything, not even blink as she turned to press on a buzzer. “Sir, there is a delivery out here for you.” She said in a monotone voice. You felt a bit unsettled at her roboticnic tone as she returned to whatever she was doing. The door opened up and you went to greet the man.

Mr.McMaster was a tall, handsome man. Dark, brown hair brushed back, his goatee trimmed and wore a nice, black suit that made you think of actors from the 40’s and 50’s. His gaze was on you the moment you reached out to shake his hand.

“Hi, I’m (Y/n). I’ll be the one who will be handling your mail. If you have any questions or have anything important that needs to be sent, please let me or my empolore, Devin, know.” You greeted your introduction you've practised since that morning. He smiled politely as he shook your hand. “Pleasure to meet you Miss (Y/n). I am looking forward to working with you.” He said in a low, British accent. His light, blue eyes then caught your necklace. “Well now, it’s been a while since I’ve seen the scarab of Rebirth. Are you studying Ancient Egypt?” He asked, this time with a more friendly smile. “A little bit, though I am really just a fan. I am into jewelry making.”

“Ah, it is very lovely. You must be very proud of your work.” You beamed at his praise, feeling pride rising up from your heart. “I am.” . “Excuse me, but there is something I need to speak to you about.” said the secretary. This attention was pulled away from you and the two talked quietly away from you. You stood there awkwardly, looking at the little box you needed to deliver before you remembered something else that you needed to do. You pulled out a clip board that had a file that needed his signature. You then pick up the box and started to wait-

**_Bring the mail in my office._ **

You started to walk into the room before stopping yourself. ’Wait, why do I need to?’ You thought. The urge to deliver the package in the room was ligering, but your mind threw out the command. “What…?” Confusion grew as you juggled to hold the clipboard and the box in your hands.

“Is everything alright Miss (Y/n)?” Asked Mr.McMaster. You turned to him. He hovered at the front of the woman's desk, who also turned to look at you with her deadpan eyes. His eyes though, were piercing into your (e/c) ones. No, not that… It was like they were piercing into your mind. “Nothing sir, I… I need your signature. Proof that you got the new product.” You handed him the clipboard, trying to blink. He slowly walked over to you, never letting his eyes away from yours. “Are you sure (Y/n)” He said in a low, comforting voice.

There was something invading your mind. Something unfamiliar. A mist slowly drifting in your head, making it a bit difficult to think. It was as if you were in a quicksand, slowly sinking into the ground. Nothing but the icy blue held you that-

Wait, no, this isn’t right.

You shook your head. The fog was still lingered, but slowly started to fade away. “Sorry, I probably didn’t get enough sleep last night.” You explain. Looking up, you saw his face. The ice in his eyes was gone, replaced with a mild surprise. A beat of silence passed by, with him looking down at you. You felt uncertainty, like you just did something you weren't supposed to do.

“I see.” He smiled once more as he took the clipboard and sign on the dotted line, finally looking away from you. You just look at his hands until he returns the clip back to you. “Thank you, you have a good day Mr.McMaster.” You turned around and walked off with your empty trolley.

You didn’t look back, but you felt his eyes lingering at the back of your head. You pushed the down button, waited for the door and walked in. Looking back into the hallway, you saw him staring at you with his smile and his icy blue eyes at you.


	2. Chapter 2

“So I just met McMaster today.” You said as you drinked your pint. Jessica turned to you in surprise. “What is he like?” she asked. “Is he hot?” Asked Paul.

Paul was your roommate and your lifesaver. He did his part of keeping rent, made you meals when you forgot to eat and became a really good friend. He was a Drag Queen who commissioned your jewelry, though it was more glam and tacky looking rather than the subtle, elegant look you like to make. He also tried to help you set up some dates with both genders as best he can, which in all honesty, they were super nice. But not the one you were looking for.

“He almost reminded me of… an edgy Cary Grant. But with a goatee. And no butt chin.” He laid his hand over his heart and sighed in a dramatic way. “Oh my God, my favorite type of man.” He said. Jessica though, never lent up. “Is he nice?” You nodded, leaning over the bar. “Yeah, he’s really polite. Called my ‘Miss (Y/n)’. Very British.” She nodded, but didn’t smile yet. “Alright. Hey, how is that new ring you've been working on?” She asked, changing the subject. “Hey, I wanna hear more about the new boss here girls.” Said Paul placing his alcoholic drink beside him as he flipped his long, black hair off his shoulder. Jessica teased him and you laughed, forgetting about the whole encounter for the day.

Work returned back to normal. Mail comes and goes, the engineers and programmers typed and built as best as they could, and annoying coworkers never let up on their torment. “Don’t tell me,” You grumbled as you went to pick up new letters from the mailroom. “Chris was here.” “What, no! How did you tell?!” Came the sarcastic voice from the truck driver.

The smell of rotting fish was overpowering the room along with the pile of cheese left out in the trash bin all night. “Lucky guess.”

You still deliver to the new boss of the company, though you’ve noticed that the lingering command still rang in your head every time you came to his office. But you’ve always stayed outside and ask to have him come out to get his mail. You did thought it was stupid to have him go through this, but you were still tense from the last enqounter. He was thankfully, still polite and pleasant enough to talk to. He listens to your work and of your channel.

But his blue eyes still bothered you.

On a Thursday afternoon, just 5 weeks since he’s been there, you had another envelope to deliver to him. ‘Why is he suddenly getting so much mail today? Well duh, he’s the boss (Y/n)’ You mentally scolded as you walked up to Kayle. You learned her name on the second day and also learned she was McMaster's go-to woman if he needed anything else like coffee, some more papers and such. You joked if she had to dispose of any unwanted ‘trash’ and she replied with “Only once. Although to be fair, he was becoming a bother to his plans.”

You thought it was a joke, but you really couldn't tell due to her deadpan voice and look.

“Hey again. The boss has some more stuff.” “The door is open for you.” She pointed out. You stood there stiff, looking at her then at the door. “Uhm, yeah, but… I need to give it to him, not just put it on his desk.” She turned to you. “Why do you insist on going on with this? It’s much easier to go in and deliver it to him.”

**_Step into my office._ **

You shook your head a little, clutching the big envelope. “I need to see him out here.” She stared at you for a second before saying ‘Very well’ and let him know over the intercom.

You stood in the darkened hallway before the door opened and he walked out. He smiled at you and you returned it out of politeness. “Miss (Y/n). Back so soon? Or did you need something from me?” He asked. You handed him the letter and said “No sorry, just dropping this off.” He took it gracefully and opened it in front of you two. You were about to walk off but he raised a hand for you to stay.

After reading the paper a bit, he turned to Kayle. “Go and tell the Auntons to carry out the next phase of the plan.” She nodded, got up and walked out to the elevator. All stiff and robot-like. Your face scrunched up in confusion. “Auntons?” “He is my partner. We are building a phone that uses a new type of plastic. One that will be beneficial to the planet.” He explained neatly folding the paper and placing it one the desk.

The way he said that sounded very inspiring, but a tiny voice in your head said something is not right. ’Where is this Auntons guy? And why is this the first time I've heard of him?’ Shrugging it off, you put the questions for later. “Is there anything you need Mr.McMaster?” You asked, crossing your arms in front of you. The air was a bit too chilly today. “Yes, I wanted to get to know you a bit more. Perhaps we can have coffee later?” He asked as his blue eyes pierced into yours.

The color invaded your vision. The fog drifted in with more haze. You felt heavy and light. “I...I’m…busy today….” That unfamiliar thing came back, and this time, it felt dark. It sniffed and hunted for any stray thoughts. One tried to scuttle away, but it snapped it up and devoured it.

“It is a shame you spent all your time working. Such a young woman who wants to be carefree and seen.”

His voice sounded so comforting. His eyes look more… frightening. But you couldn't get your glazed eyes away from them. The dark thing slithered in more into your mind, and you felt emotions brought up that didn’t belong to it. It dragged something out of the ground of the mind and swallowed it whole.

“Poor, sweet thing. It must be so hard to keep your head above the water. With the news full of imbeciles and world destruction. With the horrible people you work with. So hard to be kind and hopeful, isn’t it?”

Your head nodded, though you didn’t have any control over it. Not really. That almost made you want to stop looking into the blue, but his voice sounded so warm. Everything he was saying was true, almost straight from your heart. The need to listen to him was growing.

A hand caressed your hair. The skin felt oddly cold. More colder than the air. You leaned onto it, sighing. It felt so good. It entangled with the strands, almost petting your head.

“It feels nice, doesn’t it. To let yourself be taken?”

You mumbled something, but it wasn’t yes or no. The dark thing grew a size bigger. The fog bellowed out more. The hand moved to the back of your neck. Another cool hand touches your cheek as it tilts your head a bit higher.

“To let yourself go.”

You felt a pair of lips on you. It moved with hunger and craving. You almost felt teeth on your lips.

**_“To be taken control of.”_ **

The voice spoke deep and invaded your mind, bringing in more fog and making the dark thing bigger. It growled in delight as it looked at many delicious things to eat.

But tiny voice swam out of the clouds and yelled out to the dark thing with all of it’s might-

**GET OFF OF ME!!**

You blinked and snapped out of whatever happened, gasping as if you were drowning. Looking at McMaster, he stood in front of you a good metter away with his hands behind his back. Looking at you with an unrecognisable gaze.

“Does coffee sound alright Miss (Y/n)?”

You shook your head as you shutter to get out “No-no thank you sir. I-I have to get go-going.” You rushed out of there, and into the elevator. Your hands are shaking, your head is thumping with each beat of your heart. The door opened and you walked in.

‘What the fuck just happen?! Did he just kiss me?!’ You crossed your arms again, this time with worry. You felt goosebumps through the fabric. ‘Am I going insane?’ The elevator continues to go down, allowing you to think about what just happened.

‘Maybe I didn’t get enough sleep. The coffee today was off.’ You listed off things to try to calm your nerves down. Soon, you start to feel less tense. You tucked a stray hair behind your ear, almost touching where the hand lay.

‘No, there was no hand… it was just nothing.’ You thought one last time. You raised your hand again and touched your bottom lip. It felt swollen from abuse. The door opens and you continue on with your day with uncertainty.

‘It was just my imagination.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also something I would like to point out if anyone notices: this is my first hypnosis fiction. I have no clue how to write a good one, but just went with my gut. 
> 
> More to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!! Sorry for the late update, but my puppy wasn't feeling too good so I was distracted from this. Thank you for waiting.
> 
> Also this was already written a while ago, so the update will be a bit slower and a bit odd because I need to get the momentum back (or some crap like that)
> 
> ALSO also, this is my first fic of Missy (spoilers) so if I miswrote her, please forgive me. I haven't been watching the newer Who stuff lately.

Lucky for the next week, there wasn’t much mail to bring to McMaster. You start to relax and continue on with your life. You were even now close to 100,00 subscribers on your channel, and you had to plan something special for it. But nothing came to mind as to what.

There was also talk about the boss bringing in a new supervisor to overlook the new phone product. She was expected to arrive any day now. There were many discussions about what she must be like or hope that she won't be bad as the last supervisor that worked there.

“Hey (Y/n)! May I have a moment of your time?” Called out Greg. You stopped to the side to allow passing workers to go by and smiled at him. “Sure man, what’s up?” He smiled back, but looked a bit nervous at the same time. “So I know that you make rings and stuff right?” You stared back at him in silence, trying to hold onto a laugh as you fiddled with your other favorite necklace (a beautiful dragon eye, also made by hand). “I know a thing or two.” He blushed in embarrassment at the obvious question. “Sorry, I couldn't help it.” You apologise. “I...I have a commision for you.”

That made you perk up. “Oh! Is it for your girlfriend? Is it for an anniversary? Or OH! Mother's day is coming up, so is it for-” ''No no, not that.” He said, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. “Can you make a ring with these requests?” You took the paper and read it through. Gem type, metel, what ring size. “Alright, this should be simple enough. Although Ammythist is a bit pricey, it is manageable. Can I ask your girlfriend any further questions…” You stopped when you saw his expression. He was wringing his hands and his brown eyes looked at you with anticipation. Then your brain connected the dots.

“Is this an engagement ring?”

He smiled and nodded sheepishly.

You squealed and hugged him. “Oh my God, you should have told me sooner! Of course I’ll make it! When do you want it?” “I haven’t planned out time or anything. I just need to get this done first. How much would it ca-”

“It’s on me.” You said as you put away paper in your jean pocket. He froze, shocked. “But-but you said-” “Greg, consider this a wedding present. For being a great guy.” You patted him on the shoulder. He looked teary eyed and started to speak when someone else chimed in.

“Aw, so touching! I do adore weddings.” You both turned to the speaker.

A woman in a beautiful, purple, plum dress stood beside the water cooler. Smiling at you and Greg with her perfect, painted red lips and with eyes that looked at you two with hidden delight. She looked like Mary Poppins, but with a much sharper look. She was much older than you two, but she had that youthful feel to her. Along with some other energy, but you couldn’t make it out yet.

She strolled over to you with a bounce in her steps as she tossed her paper cup away in a near-by trash. “Hello, I’m Missy. Your new supervisor.” She held her hand out to Greg in a flaunting way. “Oh! Yes!” Said Greg as he shook her hand excitedly. “We’ve been waiting for you. I have a meeting with the others in about a few minutes, so that would be the perfect tim-”

“Yes yes, I’ve heard all about it. Don’t worry.” Missy said nonchalantly, wrapping an arm around your arm. You blushed in contact with her. “I’ll be there to overlook any problem or questions about the new phone product or whatever boring topics that normally get talked about. But first, I want to take a look around the office first. Get to know one another, you know?” She was also Scottish you noticed, as you fiddled with the trolley handle. “And I’ve heard that (Y/n) is the perfect candidate for that.”

‘Wait, from whom?’ You wondered. “She is. We always look forward to seeing her. Almost everyone knows her here.” Said Greg with affection. “Excellent. I’ll go introduce myself and get to know everyone here.” Missy smiled brightly at him. He gave you two a small wave before turning to walk out to the elevator.

“Well now,” Missy turned to look at you. You started back at her and saw her bright light, blue eyes. They look somewhat familiar to you. “Let's go and have a look around now, shall we dearie?” “O-okay!” You gave her a polite smile and you pushed the trolly forward. Well as best as you can with only one arm available, given that your other arm is still being held by Missy.

You introduced her to everyone you came across as you made your rounds. The older woman gave most of them a flattery greeting while the rest got an eye-roll. You couldn’t help but feel that she didn’t belong here. Or something. She just acted out of place. She always gave you a leering smirk that you would find attractive, if it wasn’t a bit early familiar. She did at one point let go of your arm to shake hands with one engineer who was put in charge in building the new phone.

You finished your last delivery when you two passed a closet. “Is this the supply closet?” She asked, already opened it. You gaped at her as she entered, feeling confused. “Umm, yes?” “Oh dear, would you please come in for a moment? The light in here doesn’t seem to be working.” Taking a second to breathe in to calm into you, you pulled out your phone and turned on the flashlight. Her spirit was really bouncing off the walls. “Sure thing Missy.” You walked in the small space and held up the phone to the lightbulb above. “Okay, is there anything you are looking fo-” The bulb was turned on, blinding you in surprise. “GAH!”

“Opes, I must have mistaken it for being broken.” Said Missy, almost in a derisive way. You rubbed the whiteness out of your eyes as you turned to look at her. “It’s fine ma’am, but please be careful next time…”

She stood in front of you, too close to you, her icy, blue eyes looking deep into your (e/c) ones. “I truly am sorry (Y/n)... It has been so long since I’ve seen you and your adorable face.” She whispered, her smirk showing teeth. The fog returned back, along with the dark thing. It felt different, and yet the same. More older. And yet still excited to feast.

“It’s… I…” You try to talk, your mind trying to fight the mist. Your body is already succumbing to it, leaning back against the shelves behind you. Everything felt cold and warm. So uncomfortable warm. The voice started to push against the fog before the dark thing stormed up to it.

Missy continued to stare into your (e/c) eyes as she brushed some of your (h/c) strands of hair out of your face. Still smirking as she whispered in a velvet voice.

“There there, no need to talk. Just let it take hold now.”

The dark thing knocked the little voice down, making more mist in the process. It spoted a stray thought and snached it down.

“Ah. I see Emma has been causing you some trouble. We will have to deal with that, won't we pet?”

You heard the name, and it somehow made you sture up.

“Wait, just what are…”

The blue flooded your mind again, making your body heavy. You felt an arm wrapped around your waist, hosting you up like you weighed nothing.

“Aw, I almost forgot how much you can resist me. It’s not everyday I come across someone like you.”

Your head was tilted back as you felt a pair of soft lips on your exposed neck. You mumbled something, something about getting off of something, but your jaw isn’t in control right now.

The dark thing dugged up more thoughts, deeper one and gobbled them up.

“Oh! Oh my my my.”

You felt the lips smile as they kissed up to your chin, almost at the corner of your lips.

_**“You naughty girl. Such devilish thoughts, all about young me?”** _

“I….” It was getting so hard for you to think. Why should you think? Her kiss landed on your lips, slowly teasing you.

**_"Well, we will just have to make up for lost time."_ **

You wanted to close your eyes so much, but her alarming eyes held you sluggishly still. A delicate, strong hand stroke your hair, almost he same spot you felt before and-

**“NO! SLEEP! IN BROOKLYN!”**

Your eyes snapped wide open as you took out your phone, trying to silence the ringtone that blasted out the song. “Hello?” You answered, shivering in the warm air. “Hey, (Y/n), just wanted to ask you something while I’m at the store.” It was your roommate Paul. “Oh! Yeah... “ You turned to Missy, who stood near the open door and was looking through her phone. She looked like she was too deep into whatever she was reading, that she hadn't moved in a minute.

“Uhh, how about some chinese food?” “OH! Yummers! It’s been a while since I’ve made a good stir-fry. Is there anything else you need while I’m here?” You didn’t answer right away, mind just relizing something off. Like it was forgetting something. But somehow, you were grateful for Paul.

Paul didn’t hear from you for a second. “(Y/n)? You okay girl?” ‘Oh! Sorry. Yeah, I can’t think of anything right now, I’ll just go to that corner store if I need anything.” “Alright. See ya soon!” You hung up and looked over at Missy. “Sorry to cut this short, but I have to leave you now. Thank you for showing me the supply closet miss (Y/n).” She took some post notes and walked away.

Silence only met your ears, making them ring from whatever you just missed. “What the fuck?” You raised your hand to your throat to feel it, but only met with your skin. “What is happening??”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. Russell chewed on my charger and I made an order for a replacement. Only to get an empty box Ordered another one and is hoping to get one soon. So I am relining on bowering one from my sister (we have the same type of computer.) 
> 
> Also wanted to point out: as a Bi myself, I am contently asking weather or not I am one. so using that bit of feeling in this so if you were a bit off and confused about that, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for your patients.

The smell of burning metal was still smelt through the mask you were wearing, but you were used to it by now. Grumbling at a difficult piece of the newly shaped ring, you gently bend a wire that you spent at least an hour and a half to make it look like a vine. There was a gentle knock at your door and Paul stuck his head in. His hair was in a towel hat and his face was covered in a beauty mask.

“Hey (Y/n).” He said caringly. “Wanna take a break? I just got some new ice cream along with some other goodies and ‘My big, fat Greek Wedding’ is on HBO.” You turned off your device and pulled down your mask to talk clearly. “Sure babe.” You answered jokenly. “I’ll be done in just a second. I need to put everything away, turn off my camera, and-”

“So like, in half an hour.” He said in a small smile. You shrug sheepishly as you nodded. “It’s alright (Y/nickname). Do whatcha gotta do. I am in no hurry.” With a wave, he closed the door. Then opened back up. “But that doesn’t mean that I wont start eating everything now.” You threw a pillow that was next to you at the closing door. “Jerk.” You mutter as you smile. While you were cleaning up and putting away your camera, you went back to the engagement ring once more.

You were ever so grateful that he stopped you in the process. Your head wasn’t in the zone, thus there were some near mistakes that almost ruined the ring and your hands. Even if they are gloved.

Your mind still drifted back to McMasters. He was attractive, you won’t lie. And there may or may not be some daydreams about him. But there was something off the last meetings with him that didn’t sit right. His whole demeanor is like he was all on stealth and you were some sort of a prey. You shivered in the warm air, silently remembering a cool hand on your cheek.

Then there was Missy. She was hot in her own way, which helped you answer your never ending question about being bi. So thank Heavens for her. Maybe. But Missy was also….. Eccentric was a nice word to describe her. Over the past week and a half, she would randomly pop into conversations, say a random thing, and sometimes out of nowhere, she would flirt with everyone. Well, everyone except you. Which you were grateful because you didn’t want some of her crazy attention on you, but at the same time… it threw you off.

You would find her staring at you when you delivered mail in the computer room, hear her voice in the bathroom or anywhere quiet but then couldn't find her, and sometimes catch her out of the corner of your eye, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Shaking your head to clear the thoughts away, you finished putting everything away and almost went out of your room, but then you thought of something else for Greg. As you quickly scribbled it down, a gleeful smile grew on your face. When Paul called for you, you looked at your idea one last time before departing for some well earned girl time.

2 Weeks later

The ring was made, the box was decorated and you were more than happy. You really liked Greg and was so excited to make this for his future wife. Looking at it one last time, you felt pride swell up in your heart. It was a silver ring with rose gold vines that wrapped around a cutely cut Amethyst that shaped like a diamond. There was another ring with a similar design, but with more gold flower petals. This was made for Greg.

Closing the box as you looked up at the clock on your phone, you started to gather up the mail and hurried out of the mail room nearly bumping into Emma. She called you something unpleasant and very embarrassingly forgettable, but you ignored it and got your trolley and set out for the elevator.

You pressed on the button and waited with fidgety delight. Your mind kept thinking up some scenarios of his reactions, most were surprise and cheer. You were a bit nervous that it might not be perfect, but you shoved that doubt down with a vengeance.

The door dinged and you began to eagerly enter the elevator. Then halt in midstep when you see McMasters was already inside.

“Ah, Miss (Y/n)! How lovely to see you again. I hoped you had a pleasant weekend?” He asked in his sotto voice. “Sure thing Mr.McMasters.” You replied normally, though a bit hesitant to enter the small moving room. But you came in and pressed on your floor button. Elevator music played gently in the background, replacing the silence that would have filled in the small room. You pulled out your phone to look distracted, mainly because the last meeting was still missing in your head. And not knowing what really happened made you feel fidgety.

“How are you this morning?” He asked, hands clasped behind his back. You turned to look at him and saw that he was already looking at you. More like observing you. How a scientist studies a new animal. A small animal. “Just peachy, thanks.” Your eyes connected with his once more, but you forced yourself to look at his ear. You only then realized that he was just close enough to reach out and touch you. You moved around your trolley and looked back at your phone. Just to be on the safe side.

‘Why am I on edge? Nothing is happening between us.’ You pondered, fiddling with the velvet box in your hand. “Planning to propose to anyone here?” Asked McMasters. You turned back to him and looked at the object. “Oh! No, it’s for one of your employees. He asked me to make an engagement ring for his girlfriend.” His eyebrows arched up as he smiled. “How wonderful. He is really lucky to have someone very close during this time in age. Did you make the ring?”

You felt a bit of delight when you answered yes. “It was a bit of hard work, but I think it’s one of my best ones yet.” He smiled at you. “Was it really? I hope you don’t mind if I take a look at it.” Not one of missing an opportunity of showing off, you held up the box, opened it, and lifted it up a bit for him to see. (You always hated how dimly lit the elevators were).

What you did not expect was for him to reach up and clasp one of his large hands under yours and bring it up closer to him. You gaped at the abrupt action as you were forced to stumble out of the safety of the trolley and get closer to him. His blue eyes gleamed as he looked at the silvery rings while his thumb rubbed the back of your hand.

“I will admit, I've always been impressed at your craftmenshift (Y/n).” Your breath hitch when he said your name without the miss. It just sounded so off. His icy eyes leered into yours as his smile grew. “You must be very proud.” He said in a low, smooth voice. You tried to look away from him, but something held you in place. “I… I am.” He chuckled as he lowered your hand, pulling you closer to him until you were chest to chest to him.

You couldn’t move away from him, even with his gentle grasp around your hand, his eyes held you there on the spot. “Must have been quite a long process to complete it. You must be very tired from working on it.” A hand lifted your chin up, nearly caressing your cheek.

The fog was startling to trickle in, letting the dizziness of sleep over you when you then remembered the small box in your hand, which led you to remember Greg.

You snap it shut and pocket it as you ripped away from him to the trolley before anything else happens. “Excuse me Mr.McMasters, but I have a lot of mail to deliver today and I have to keep focus on the task at hand.” You shuffled some letters into a more organized state then they already were and replaced the boxes back into places, anything to rid yourself from talking to him. Eyes widened, you tried to reply the whole moment, but it was slowly being faded by… something.

“Of course. It is a big day. The new phone is now being built.” He said. You could still hear the smirk on his face, knowing why you were acting like this. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” You muttered looking up at the floor number. ‘Come on damn it! 23 23 23 23!!’ You mentally yelled at the elevator. You hear the man behind you chuckled as if he just heard of a joke. You turned sideways to look at him, but didn’t see what was funny. He did however have a small notepad that he was scribbling onto. He finished and ripped it out to fold it in half.

“Do you mind giving this to Missy? I forgot to mention something to her in our last meeting.” Your face crunched in confusion as you slowly took the small paper away. ‘Why couldn’t you just email her or just text her?’ You thought, though not wanting to say it out loud to be rude. “I can do that. That is after all my job.”

You floor dinged, making your mentally cheer as you pushed the trolley out. “I’ll be seeing you (Y/n).” He said just before the door closed.

A shiver crawled up your spine and a warm sensation curled in your core as you made your way around. It only took a good few minutes to calm your nerves and look around the office. Which you then realized that it was in a much more busier state. Workers were speed walking back and forth, the buzz of conversation was louder and there were a lot more trash piles in more than one area. “What’s up?” You asked one of the guys, Lena. She turned around at the whole office and sighed hard.

“McMasters really insisted that we have this phone built soon. He made some designs about how he wanted it built and was really specific on what material we use it on.” She waved her hand over her own pile of tech on her desk. “It’s been a challenge for us. Expressly how some of the things aren't made for a phone. Lucky Missy was able to help us with that.” She blushed when she mentioned the woman's name. “Do you know if she is single?” She asked. You answered politely that you didn’t know and moved on.

You made your way to Jessica's cubicle, but she wasn’t there. You dropped her mail there while you asked if anyone has seen her. Her neighbor's cubicle only said she was looking into something about the order on the plastic.

Making a mental note on texting her while you were at work, you continued on. There were a few more people who were not at their desks, but you didn’t pay it any mind. You got other things to think about.

You were near the end of your delivery on this floor when you got to Missys door to her office. It was at the corner of the floor, all tucked away and almost hidden from everyone. There are windows that overlook the floor, but today the blinds were closed. Not giving it another thought, you knock on the door politely and hear her say enter.

You opened to see her sitting behind her somewhat oddly clean desk. Almost hardly been used. She had her feet propped up in it and was tapping away on her computer. She looked lovely as always with her purple dress and her hair tied in a bun. Her hat was hanging on the hat rack in the corner of the room. When she laid her bizarre, blue eyes on you, she sat up straighter and brought her feet back to the ground.

Leaving the trolley out in the hallway, you took the small paper in hand and walked in. “Ah (Y/n)! Right on time!” She got up from her chair as she closed her laptop and sashay around her desk in front of you. “And how is my favorite delivery girl today?” She asked, giving you a toothy grin. You stopped in your tracks, staring at her with unease. Something about her whole attitude was like she knew why you were there in the first place.

‘Well, you are a delivery girl, she just said so.’ You thought as you lifted the little note to her. “Mr.McMasters asked me to give this to you. He said it was important.” She plucked the paper from your hand and barely looked inside it with a “Hmm hmmm” and immediately tossed the paper like a discarded candy wrapper. You stared at her dumbfounded at the fallen paper as she went back to her desk and opened up a drawer. She pulled out a tape recorder and placed it on the desk, never taking her eyes off of you.

“(Y/n), since you are here, perhaps you could help me with something.” She smiled once more, flashing her teeth at you and the feeling of uncertainty came back. One where you felt with McMasters. It was somewhat familiar, but you couldn’t figure out why.

“Sure, I guess. But I’m not really an engineer-” “Oh no! Nothing related to computers and such. I promise.” She waved away in dismissal. “It is more musical.” You looked even more confused. “Uhmmm…” “It’s a ringtone, silly.” “Ah! Okay, sure thing.” You walked a bit closer to the tape recorder. “Fire away.” She pressed play and the most beautiful music you’ve ever heard started to play out. “Oh wow…” you muttered, staring at the small device in awe. “Pretty, isn’t it?” asked the woman. You nodded. The notes were so clear, the melody was just unbelievable and the beats…

Your fingers on the desk tapped into the rhythm.

Tap tap tap tap.

“So pretty, you could just stay here and listen to it. All. Day. Long.” With each word, she drew closer and closer to you. Your head tilted to the side, just silently smiling at the music. “Yeah…”

Tap tap tap tap.

You felt the back of your hair move to the side as a hand started to caress the back of your neck. “Just something about it just rings a bell. Like a dream.” She whispered into your ear. You felt her hot breath tickled your skin.

Tap Tap Ta-

“Wait, ring… SHIT!!” You snapped out of it and you felt for your pockets for the little box. “I almost forgot to give this to Greg!” You smiled in relief as you found it in your left. “Greg?” Asked Missy, standing on the other side and looking very put off.

“Yeah, I just finished it just yesterday and I want to give it to him today. The sooner the better.” You turned to walk out the door and nearly stopped when you peeked at the open note on the ground. You continued on with unfamiliar fear coursed through your mind and heart when you read the letter.

_I quite agree. Her resistance is very adorable._

‘What the fuck is going on?! Why are they talking about me? HOW are they talking about me?!’ Thoughts speed through your brain as you made your way to the bathroom. Finding an empty stall, you shut the door and leaned against it. Taking in deep breaths, you Grounded yourself to calm down, a technique you’ve learned while in retail when the stress and the anxiety  
was running high, and took in the mute sound from the office.

‘Okay… So they are probably just texting to each other about their workers. Maybe they have this bet from Trading Places or some shit like that. But then, why didn’t he just text her that message instead of making me go see her?!’ You rubbed your face in frustration and stared at the blank, pink wall behind the toilet. ‘This is getting out of hand...whatever is going on…’

You strain yourself to think back to the note only to slowly forget the words. Then everything started to seem highly improbable of what had happened, of Missy and of that note. Whatever it said. But you know deep in your gut that this isn’t right.

Deep down, you KNOW something happens whenever the pair comes in your way.

You walked out of the stall slowly and washed some water onto your face. ‘I’ can’t let this continue. I have to find a way out of this.’ You dried your face off as you looked at the mirror for any signs of distress on your face. Finding none, you walked out. ‘I have to make a decision soon.’

You continued on your job and eventually met up with the man of the hour. He was so thrilled to see his fiancé engagement ring and was shocked that you made a ring for him for the wedding. He tried to pay you, but true to your word, you denied it and told him that it was a gift.

The day went by and you were spent. Now in bed, strolling through your phone, your mind wandered to the music you’ve heard earlier that day. Now that you were in silence, you then felt the music was a bit off. But you shrugged it off and watched a meme video.

Thursday

You were reading a book about gems and their meanings (again) while eating lunch when Jessica, in all disarray, came in and closed the door behind her. “(Y/n), we need to talk.”

You put the book down and said “Oh no, don’t tell me we are breaking up?” You joked, giggling a bit. But she didn’t laugh. Her face was stern and worried. “Have you listened to the new ringtone that Missy made?” She asked, sitting down in front of you. You nodded. “Yeah, why?” She placed her hands on the table, then she sat up straighter and placed them on her lap and kept looking at something else to look at. You didn’t like seeing her in this state. Jessica was always calm and collected, but seeing her fidget was… unnerving.

“It sounds…. creepy.” She admits, her shoulders shrugging up for an impact. You stared at her with widened eyes, sitting up straighter in shock. “Really? Why?” Sighing, she slumped on the table and rubbed her face. “Oh thank God you didn’t yell at me.” She muttered. “What?” “I’ve told that to some others and they all just… got angry with me. Like, I don’t know why, it does sound pretty, but it’s also eerie. Like there is one note off or some shit like that.”

Now that she mentioned it, it did sound like that. Thinking back to hearing the melody again, you did find it beautiful but with the new reveal, it was now just something uncanny. “Not only that, but it’s making a lot of people weird! Like they are all in lala land and they are walking around like a happy druggie.

“I’ve been looking into the designs that Missy has given us, and nothing seems right.” She continued on, now getting more animated. “The whole thing is meant to be in plastic and metal. And also, there is some weird… tracking network engineer in it.” “Wait, what?” You sat up in shock. “It has some high government tech in it! I’m telling you, something isn’t right with those two.”

Stillness falls into the room while you stare into your pasta dish. Jessica reached out and laid her well manicured hand over your calluses one. “Please tell me you believe me.” You looked up at her and saw some tears threatening to spill out of her gorgeous green eyes. She looked so desperate, almost like she already went through this talk with someone.

You grab her hand and squeeze it gently. “I do. I thought it sounded off.” She smiled as her shoulders slumped down, finally released from her worry. “Has this been going on all day?” You asked. “For the past two days.” She said in a reassured voice.

The two of you spent your whole hour talking about McMasters and Missy. She let out that she admitted she tried to dig up more on them, but nothing turned up yet. In fact they seem to have come out of nowhere. She continued to tell you about how different the phone was compared to others that has been made by this company.

What you didn’t tell her was how the two of them acted around you. How you somehow have missing memories of your meetings. At that time, you felt that it wasn’t important as what was going on. You sat there nodding along to her theories as you thought of the man and the woman.

Friday

You returned from your deliveries to your desk, slumping down on the seat. “Everything okay?” Asked Alex, pulling his comfy headphones off. You nodded yes as you sat up straighter to continue on with work. Just as you started to sort the new pile of letters, Emma came into the work space.

“Hello Alex! Hi (Y/n)!” She greeted cheerfully with a very wide smile that showed both her teeth and gums. Both of you froze, starting at the sudden disruption. “I’m so sorry Alex, I found out that some of your mail got mixed into mine.” She placed the said mail onto his desk and patted him on the shoulder in a casual manner. “I promise I will be better at separating them next time. See you later!” And with a brisk and a pip in her step, she walked off.

No one said anything, just stared at the mail Emma brought in. Alex was the first to break the silence. “What the fuck was that?” You shrug as you said “Maybe she just… felt happy?” He shook his head no and slowly picked up the mail as if there was something contaminating it.

Turned out you two were not the only ones who were put off by her sudden happy demeanor. Everyone in the mailing department looked at her in disbelief. Even Chris was freaked out. He called her out at last, asking her what type of drugs she was on. She only smiled at him with her teeth flashing and said in her newly found ‘chipper’ voice.

“No drugs Chris. I just found my happy place.”

You left the room immediately after hearing that.

1 week passed by and things were getting more and more out of control. The building floor was now partly busey, now with the music playing. Almost everyone you delivered to had that same smile that Emma had, cheerfully working on the phone, typing away and greeting everyone with a grin that stretched out too wide. You caught yourself almost smiling along with them, but with each passing day, you built up against the odd melody.

Even Greg was starting to get affected by it. You met up with him later that week and asked about if the proposal went well. His smile though didn’t falter when he said no. That he didn’t even remember wanting to propose, just got so busy with the new phone. Shocked, you questioned him about it and saw if he was alright. Just thinking about his girlfriend seemed to snap him out of whatever he was on or something. He immediately went home that day.

It turns out that you and Jessica weren't the only ones unaffected.

Just a handful of builders and coders were also creeped out with everything. So much that they switch jobs. Your best friend said to you later that she thinks she found something, but it will have to take time.

It was a lot to unpack from just a month of this.

Back at home, you slumped at your desk, feet aching from walking so much. Paul was out at his Drag Queen show, so you had a good few hours of alone time. You then realized that you haven’t checked up on your channel for the past couple of weeks. Logging in, you scrolled through your mails and yawned at the ritual of checking.

Then your heart stopped for a second when you saw that you now had 408,420 subscribers.

You squealed in happiness and did a well earned dance off in victory. You then checked with the comments (All positives) and then the income. Your smile widens at how much you are now making from your channel.

You started to plan out a thank you video when you then thought of your main job.

You now had a difficult decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to make a quite note: I had written all of this and read and reread over and over again on sepreat times, so sorry if this seemed like it was off. I promise to make the next one more palitible.
> 
> Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Why the hell isn't the HPT-something works the first time around when I post a story here?!


End file.
